


You Are My Home

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 11, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: “ Cas? 嘿，伙计，醒醒。”Castiel的眼睛慢慢睁开，眨了几下，抬起来看向Dean，然后他猛地跳了起来，差点撞上Dean的下巴。“嘿，嘿，” Dean有些担心的问， “你没事吧，伙计? ”Castiel清了清嗓子。“是的，我很抱歉，Dean。”“没关系，你想告诉我你为什么睡在Baby里吗? ”救回Sam 之后，一切都安定了下来。Mary和儿子们相处融洽，Castiel几乎恢复了最佳状态，只需要时不时地睡一会儿。Dean 发现Cas不同寻常的憩息地点，一开始是一些坦白，最终是一些他们都需要的情感治疗。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are my home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273884) by [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae). 



> 原作者notes：  
> 送给Bekki，她提供了梗，想给男孩们一些安慰。希望不会辜负大家的期望。  
> 要是有什么搞错了的请随时告诉我，希望大家喜欢这个故事  
> 以及感谢我可爱的朋友 Zoelily 发现了一些拼写错误。大家可以看看她写的 Destiel & Cockles，超棒的  
> 你可以在 Twitter 和 Tumblr 上找到我
> 
> 译者notes：  
> 请大家去给原作太太点kudos！原文链接有配图和作者的Tumblr

Dean光脚踩在地堡冰冷的地板上，脚步声轻轻地回响着。他在短裤和浅灰色T恤外面套了他的死人睡袍（‘dead guy’ robe）。自从他的母亲回来后，衣衫不整的到处走动感觉有点怪怪的。而且承认吧，他是真的喜欢这件睡袍。

Dean迅速瞄了一眼手表，现在快凌晨一点了。他太习惯每天只睡四个小时，现在都没法早上床睡觉。自从Chuck 和Amara去玩过家家，母亲又突然回来，给了他和Sam一个很大的惊喜，他的生活就变得有点……安静了。倒不是说这是件坏事。在“绑架Sam”那事儿之后，能超过一天不用出去狩猎简直算是个迷你度假了。Dean，Castiel和Mary想办法从英国记录者手中救出了Sam，现在初步形成了一个联盟。

尽管Cas还不能飞，但也基本完全恢复了状态。他的力量又回来了，治愈能力完好如初。但之前承担Lucifer给他造成了严重的负担，他每天还是得休息一小会儿。但他已经从每天睡6个小时变成了睡4个小时。Dean很有信心，他相信很快Cas就会恢复到不需要睡觉的状态了。但现在这个时间，天使应该和地堡里的其他人一样在睡觉。

Dean 也应该在睡觉。

但他醒着，自从Sam平安返回，Mary也重新出现，他每晚这个时间都醒着。可以说他是在看守地堡。他每天晚上都会巡逻，重新检查那些他知道锁上了的锁和他知道完好无损的符咒。他会偷偷看一眼他的母亲，他的弟弟和他的天使，确保他们安全无恙。Dean的目标是确保自己剩下的家人始终都在一起。他会做到的。他会用最后一口气保护他们。

Dean安静地走过走廊，来到他母亲的门前。他轻轻地推开门，看到她蜷缩着，熟睡着，床边放着父亲的日记。她又读着日记睡着了。Dean知道她是想通过这本书了解他父亲在她离开之后变成了什么样的人。Dean只希望这能给她带来安慰，尽管他怀疑会带来痛苦。

（*译者注：最近大家正好都在讨论JW的日记，真是很难给人带来安慰，只想揍他，就这他居然也能上天堂，难怪天堂的administration会那么shitty。作者这句处理很到位，Mary看到日记看到JW这么对儿子估计只会痛苦。）

Dean紧接着去看了看Sammy，看着他那巨大的弟弟四仰八叉地躺在床上忍不住轻笑了一声。Sam一只胳膊搭在脸上，鼾声大得能把死人吵醒。简直不敢相信这和小时候那个为了躲避暴风雨或者噩梦爬到他的床上的小家伙是同一个人。Dean看着他的弟弟躺在那，温暖而安全，心中涌起一股喜爱。

最后，他走到走廊对面正对着自己房门的那个房间。Castiel不像Dean那样把自己的房间塞得满满当当的，但他也加了一些自己的装饰。一台电视机和一台 DVD 播放机，一些蜜蜂的纪录片和《蓝色星球》系列。几本关于园艺和天竺鼠护理的书，一张Jody拍的他和Cas，Sam和Claire和的傻傻的合照。这些东西没有很多，但这意味着Castiel觉得这里是他的家，才会把这个房间布置成自己的。想到Castiel会离开，Dean就感到内心一阵空洞，心脏痛苦的攥紧了。Dean很早就不自欺欺人把自己对这个傻乎乎的小天使的感情算作是最好的朋友和兄弟了。他对Castiel的感情绝不是兄弟间的。但这件事可以先放一放。

Dean小心翼翼地转动了Cas房间的门把，轻轻打开了门。他把头探了进去，以为会看到天使手臂枕在枕头下，毯子一直盖到脖子。但他只看到了一张空床。Dean由着那扇门开着就去地堡其他地方找他，小声叫着Cas的名字，他不想大喊大叫吵醒其他人。Dean找了厨房，图书馆，档案室，屋顶露台，甚至是地牢。每个房间都是空的，他的心底升腾起一丝恐惧。

**_你在哪儿，_** ** _Cas？_** Dean脑子里只剩这一个想法，他拼命思考是什么让他的朋友不告而别。地堡本身是有符咒的，Sam出事后地堡的防护更是比什么时候都严，所以Castiel肯定是自己走的。Dean 做错了什么吗？是不是Cas发现了Dean对他的想法？他在他身边不舒服了？是不是Dean对他的感情吓到他了，他无法回应这份感情，所以决定离开避免尴尬？Dean意识到自己的脑子一直在瞎转，想得越偏越远了，他深吸了一口气。 ** _好的。保持呼吸_ 。**

Dean决定开Impala出去兜兜风，看看能不能找到他。倒不是说他知道该先去哪找。Dean冲回自己的房间穿上裤子和鞋袜，拿起钥匙走向车库准备启动Baby。他急急忙忙冲向驾驶座的位置，然后僵住了。

Cas在那，蜷缩在后座上睡着了。Dean等了一会让自己的心率降下来，让空气慢慢从肺部呼出。妈的，他甚至有点头晕。他应该生气的，因为Cas差点把他吓死，但是看着他躺在那，枕着卷起来的风衣，他发现他没法生气。Dean安静地按开门，凑近Cas的脸。他忍住没有伸手摸Castiel脸上的胡茬，只轻轻晃了晃他的肩膀。

“ Cas? 嘿，伙计，醒醒。”

Castiel的眼睛慢慢睁开，眨了几下，抬起来看向Dean。然后他猛地跳了起来，差点撞上Dean的下巴。

“嘿，嘿，” Dean有些担心的问， “你没事吧，伙计? ”

Castiel清了清嗓子。“是的，我很抱歉，Dean。”

“没关系，你想告诉我你为什么睡在Baby里吗? ”

Castiel大睁着蓝眼睛看向他，Dean能看出他在无声恳求。他没准备好讨论这个问题。好吧，没关系。

”好吧，来，和我一起看会Netflix。” Dean说着站了起来，膝盖关节响了一下。Castiel感激地朝他笑了笑。他们安静地走回地堡，穿过走廊来到了Dean的房间。他们脱掉鞋子，Dean拿起遥控器打开电视，调到一部关于蓝鲸的纪录片，然后关了灯。他们爬上Dean的记忆海绵床垫，两人依然都没有说话，他们只是靠着对方，听着关于迁徙模式的东西。Castiel靠在Dean的肩上睡着的时候，猎人还在继续盯着电视看。

同样的事第二天晚上又发生了， Castiel 还是没准备好开口。所以Dean开口了。他们肩并肩地躺在床上，在黑暗中光着脚，电视上播着 ** _Chuck_** 的节目。Cas又忘记了他的风衣。

“你得知道，我很抱歉。” Dean安静的开口，Cas转过头，疑惑地看着他。

  
  
“因为什么，Dean? ”

“很多事情，” 他苦笑了一下，“但我现在说的是我带着该隐之印的时候。我对你做的事。我们从没认真讨论过... ” “没关系的，Dean，” Cas说，他的声音很温柔。Dean几乎就想这么接受他的原谅了。但他没有。

“不，Cas，这不是没关系。我对你做的那些？让我自己觉得恶心。你得知道，那之后的几天里我都会看到幻觉。我看着镜子或者窗户，就会看到你站在那，遍体鳞伤，浑身是血的看着我。你想不到我有多抱歉。” Dean的声音里充满了羞愧。

”我知道你不是故意的，Dean”

Dean毫不客气地哼了一声， “你听着就像个被虐待的家庭主妇， ** _他不是故意的，他只是喝醉了。_** ”

”某种意义上，你确实只是喝醉了。”

“ Cas，我对你做过的那些事，我到现在还会做噩梦。你不可能没留下类似的心理阴影。你可以为此生气的，你可以随便怎么想这件事，只要你想。”

Castiel轻轻伸出一只手放上Dean的膝盖。“我很感激，Dean，真的。我知道你有多抱歉。你是对的，我确实是经历了一些，呃，我猜你们可以称之为创伤后应激障碍。但是我向你保证，我已经原谅了你，甚至你那么做的时候我就原谅你了。”

Dean抹掉了一滴流出的眼泪，他都没有意识到自己在哭，然后轻笑了一声。“我不确定这让我感觉好点了还是正相反，但谢了，Cas。”

这次是 Dean 先在Cas的肩上睡着了。

第二天晚上，Castiel自动走进了Dean的房间。他们挨着坐，Dean决定看《X档案》。Mulder带着他那句著名的“ _抱歉，这只有_ _FBI最不想要的人”_ 去开门时，Cas清了清嗓子，显然准备说些什么。

“我有没有告诉过你， Naomi 给我洗脑的时候，她让我一次又一次地杀了你? ”

Dean张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

“一次又一次，” Cas继续说，而 Dean只是像鱼似的张着嘴，一句话都说不出来， “像是有一个方阵的你专门让我去砍，直到这成为我的第二天性。”

Dean终于开口了，声音沙哑。“所以在地下室里那会你才那么挣扎吗？你当时在抑制杀死我的冲动? ”

Castiel的呼吸停了一下。“感觉就像是我在从另一个地方看着一切发生。某种程度上，我确实是。一部分的我和你一起在地下室，另一部分在天堂，对Naomi大喊大叫让她不要这么做。告诉她你是个好人。”

Dean伸出手握住Cas的手指，他的手指一直开始在毯子里握紧又松开。

“她冲我大喊要我杀了你，然后我看到自己已经伸出手了，你跪在地上，但是... ”

“但是我告诉你我需要你，你是我的家人。”

“是的，”Castiel说，然后叹了口气。

“如果这意味着什么的话，我也原谅你了，”Dean轻轻笑了笑。Cas 也笑了笑，捏了捏他的手指。

第二天早上醒来的时候他们的手依然握在一起，谁都没有说话。他们像往常一样开始了新的一天，Sam给他们找了个案子。堪萨斯的奥克利有个地方闹鬼，大概三个小时车程。Mary决定去，因为想陪陪她的儿子们，Castiel也决定去，为了Dean。

恐慌症发作在他们例行的盐和火烧之后。

奥克利的那栋房子在过去的两年里被买卖了四次。所有的房客都报告了同样的事情。门开开关关，各种人影，东西动来动去。有时候更有攻击性，有咬和抓。有几次煤气炉被打开了。最后住进这栋房子里的一家人被吓坏了，他们收拾了行李再也没有回来，只带走了衣服和一些个人物品。他们留下了家具，一个满满的冰箱，一台电视和预付了一个月的电费和有线电视费。于是这里成了非法居住者的天堂。警察不断地把流浪汉和青少年赶出这个空房子。堵上门和窗户没能阻止他们，虽然这些超常现象把他们中的一些人吓跑了。

Sam 追查到原主人是 Cora和 Bennett Matthews。他们已经拥有这块地将近三十年了。他们在家中去世时分别是54岁和55岁，死于一氧化碳中毒，原因是新炉子的煤气泄漏。这对夫妇没有孩子，只有Cora的哥哥Jonah活了下来，而他在一年前刚刚去世。

他们抛硬币决定了 Dean 和 Mary 检查房子，确保一切安全，Sam 和Cas去墓地撒一圈盐，烧掉这对夫妇的骨头。他们很快就完成了任务，没能赶在鬼魂们耍Dean和Mary玩得很开心之前。Cora和 Bennett不想离开他们的家，更不想看到别人住在里面。等他们意识到会发生什么时，可以说，他们主动出击。他们点燃了炉子，把厨房的窗帘放在明火上。Dean和Mary看着那些鬼魂消失——在他们眼前被烧毁，心里松了一口气。Castiel和Sam肯定找到骨头了，他让Mary先出去，试图控制火势。但火势蔓延得太快了，站在火炉边上他很紧张。从前门出去已经不可能了，Dean走去了后门。

Sam和Cas开车回到那条死胡同去接Dean他们，震惊地发现房子已经是一片火海。更糟糕的是，远远看过去，房子外面只有Mary一个人。Castiel惊慌失措，跌跌撞撞地从车里出来，从Sam身边冲过去，一遍又一遍地喊着Dean的名字。

Dean从后门跑到他面前，Castiel才停下，他的嗓子已经哑了。Dean匆匆推着他，直到天使跟着Mary和Sam穿过马路。

“Cas！嘿，嘿！Cas，我在这呢，好吗？”Dean试着让Castiel注意到他的存在，语调惊慌。天使似乎是在看着他，但直到Dean 用手紧紧抓住 Castiel 的脸，Cas才回到现实。

“Dean? ”他低声问道，疑惑地歪着头。Dean松了一口气。

“是啊，伙计。”

Castiel伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。“我以为我来得太晚了。我没看到你。我们停下车，到处都是火焰，而且我不能飞。我不能飞，外面只有Mary，而且——”Cas的声音变得越来越激动，Dean只是伸手把他拉进一个拥抱。他在某个地方读到过，施加一定压力有助于避免恐慌症发作，而看上去正是Castiel正在经历的。Dean轻拍他的后背，他能感觉到Cas的手指紧紧抓着他的法兰绒衬衫。

“对不起，”Castiel对着Dean的脖子小声说。Dean轻轻地笑了。

“没事的，Cas，我们都会遇上这种完蛋时候，时不时的。”

迪恩注意到他的母亲向前走了一步，似乎想帮上点什么，Sammy把她拉了回去，对此他很感激。“他现在只需要Dean。”他听到弟弟安静地说。又过了一会儿，Cas退了回来，嘴角扯出一个几乎是害羞的微笑。Dean跟着Castiel一起爬进后座，把Baby的钥匙扔给Sam，没有人说话。

“我们走吧，Sam。肯定有人看到了火焰或者闻到了烟味。我们最好别在警察来的时候呆在这。”Dean说着，Cas安静的靠在他身上。听到警笛声的时候，他们已经开出去好几分钟了。

“那天你一个人去面对Amara的时候，我竭尽全力不去阻止你”

快到午夜了，Castiel和Dean正蜷缩在记忆海绵床垫上，看着《终点真相》的早期剧集，嘲笑他们追踪一个 ** _雪人_** 。听到Castiel的话，Dean按下了遥控器的静音键，转过身，专心地盯着天使。

“我从没那么希望我的翅膀还在，因为我想把你带走。”

“Cas… ”

“我知道这很自私。我知道。但如果我那时候能做到，我肯定会那么做的。”Castiel叹了口气，伸出手将他们的手指交叉在一起，Dean吃了一惊。“然后我知道一切都结束了，但我还能感觉到你的时候……我以为我又疯了。我以为我的思想残忍地背叛了我，利用我们之间的联系的记忆，只是为了折磨我。”

Castiel看着Dean的眼睛，Dean看到他眼中蕴藏的风暴，风暴的中心是他自己映在里面的影子。Cas轻笑了一声继续说了下去。

“然后，你就在那儿，大步穿过地堡，告诉你妈妈不要伤害我，说我是家人。”

Dean轻笑一声。“住手，我妈会开枪的*,”他开玩笑说，Cas嘴角上扬，眼睛里闪烁着笑意。

（* 电影Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot，中文译名母子威龙，是1992年由罗杰·斯波蒂斯伍德执导，西尔维斯特·史泰龙（Sylvester Stallone）和艾斯黛拉·格蒂（Estelle Getty）主演的美国伙伴警察动作喜剧电影。）

“我明白那个引用，”他高傲地回答。

一时间，又安静了下来。Dean觉得自己离Cas不够近，于是伸出一只胳膊搭在他的肩上，他们心思都不在电视上，彼此陷入了沉思。

“有时候我觉得我也能感受到我们之间的联系，”Dean终于说道，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕。“你不在身边的时候，我觉得我，呃，有点——天啊这太娘了——但是我觉得我不完整。而且我很想你，每次我想你的时候，我会有一种奇怪的感觉，像是刺痛，有时候甚至是一阵尖锐的疼痛。”Dean勇敢地看了一眼Cas，发现自己陷入了钴蓝色的凝视之中。

“你感觉到的那些，那是我，是我也在想你。是我感受到你的思念，回应着，也渴望回到你身边。你还不明白吗，Dean？ ”

Dean狠狠地咽了一口唾沫。“什么? ”他声音有些哑。

“我为什么睡在车里? ” Cas问道，Dean摇了摇头。

“因为你，Dean，因为你的味道渗透了车里的每一寸。”

Dean挑挑眉， “你是说，你睡在车里，是因为她闻着像我? ”

Cas笑了一声。“某种程度是的。让人安心。每次我从噩梦中醒来，躺在后座，基本是被你包围着。它闻起来像家的味道，这让我安心。它闻着像家。你，Dean。你是我的家。而尽管你也思念我，尽管知道你为我而疼痛，就像我为你而疼痛一样，我不觉得你准备好听我说出来了，除非……”

“除非我也碰上一次完蛋时候? ”Dean说，这次Cas的笑声响亮而真诚。Castiel充满喜爱地朝 Dean 微笑。

“你的语言总是这么充满诗意。”

“你的讽刺能力也大大提高了。”Dean身体前倾，直到两人的额头靠在一起，“你知道多久了? ”

“很长一段时间，” Cas小声说。

“而你从没想过要告诉我？”Dean的声音里带着一丝责备，但他并没有生气。

“老实说？我不知道。感受你的情绪，知道你对我的感觉就像我对你的感觉一样，带来的痛苦几乎和喜悦一样多，”Castiel说，猎人试着抽出自己的手，他抓紧了一点。“不，等等。我没有解释清楚。”

Dean停下了挣扎的动作。“好吧，Cas，慢慢来。”

“你看，知道一些事情然后为此感到喜悦是一回事，知道一些事情然后为此感到绝望则是另一回事。你对我有这种感觉，但它们与绝望相伴。你想要我这个事实让你这么不快乐，我又该怎么告诉你我们彼此相爱，? ”

Dean深吸一口气，Castiel的话像是狠狠给了他腹部一圈。Dean从Cas的手里抽出手，捂住自己的脸。

“你听我说，好吗？我的绝望，或者任何你感觉到的东西，都不是因为爱你而感到不开心。”Dean仰起头，轻声笑着。“该死，说出来感觉真好。我爱你。我爱你很久了。该死，显然你已经知道了，你就跟某个吓人的X战警似的读了我的脑子。“

“那为……”

“我以为你不会有一样的感觉。”

“Dean，我们一起经历了这么多，你怎么会这么觉得? ”Castiel的声音里带着真正的震惊。

“我知道你关心我，我知道你爱我，还有 Sam。我以为那是某种家庭式的爱。我以为那不是浪漫的。我甚至不知道你 ** _会不会_** 有那种感觉，毕竟你是个天使。”

“所以你才特地告诉我，我对你来说也像是你的兄弟吗? ”Castiel轻轻地打趣道，Dean脸涨红了。

“好吧，你没必要这么混蛋—— ”这是他最后一句话，然后Cas身子前倾，用自己的嘴唇贴上了Dean的。Dean只花了一秒钟就适应了这一新活动过，然后热情地回吻了Castiel。这是他梦寐以求的一切，甚至更多。这双美丽的，总是干裂的嘴唇不知为何吻上去柔软又毛茸茸的，Dean无比愉悦的把他的下嘴唇吸进嘴里。Dean的手指轻轻捏紧了Castiel的头发时，他听到了Cas急促的呼吸声。Dean的舌头拂过Cas的，天使发出低沉的呻吟，那沙哑的声音让Dean的身体作出了罪恶的反应。Castiel的双手顺着Dean的身侧向下，在他的臀部固定。亲吻越来越深，房间里回响着他们粗重的呼吸声。Dean直到因为缺氧有些头晕，才不得不分开了这个吻。不像Castiel，Dean确实需要呼吸。

Dean贴着他的嘴唇喘气，Castiel笑得很开心。“你觉得这些分子怎么样? ”Dean带着狂妄的笑容问道，Castiel则轻轻笑了一声。

“我不确定，我觉得我需要再尝一次。”

“哦，是吗? ”

“是的，我觉得我还想试一下你舌头上的分子和你胸口上的分子。”Castiel故作姿态地说。

Dean深吸了一口气。“你确定你准备好接受那些分子了吗？你可以改天再试的，要是你还没准备好。”

Castiel喜爱的对Dean笑了笑，扯了扯他的 Metallica 的T恤下摆。“Dean，我准备好了。相信我。我已经准备好这么久了，我都不记得 ** _没准备好_** 是什么感觉了。”

Dean点点头，让Castiel把他的T恤拉起来。尽管Dean觉得自己的皮肤像是着了火，他脑子里的一切都在尖叫着‘ ** _爱他上他占有他’_** ，他还是让Castiel掌控了节奏。

很快Cas的衬衫就跟着 Dean 的T恤一起扔到了一边，然后他慢慢地爬到 Dean 的腿上。Cas探身试探性地舔了舔他脖子上咸咸的皮肤，Dean强迫自己把手放下，手指紧紧抓住被子。Castiel轻哼了一声，似乎很满意，然后轻轻地吸了一口。Dean知道那里会留下痕迹，他非常乐意带着这个印记。

Cas的指尖划下Dean的胸口，指甲划过他的乳头，Dean忍不住呻吟了一声。Dean能感觉到Cas贴着他的脖子微笑，然后沿着他的身体一路落下亲吻。Dean觉得自己从没和别人这么合拍过，他觉得这和他们之间的那层联系有关，因为每一种感官，每一种感觉都在加强。Cas的牙齿轻咬他的皮肤时，他的喜悦反映到Cas身上，然后又投射到Dean身上，形成了一个强烈的感官反馈回路。Castiel 拽了拽 Dean 的四角裤，拖到他的腿上，然后站起身脱掉他剩下的衣服。他没有借助荣光，手动完成了这一切，这让这一刻变得更加亲密。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，他看到了Cas的勃起，粗壮，滴着前液，朝着他的小腹。他的欲望肯定席卷了Cas，因为Cas开口说“你可以碰我，Dean”的时候，天使的声音就像威士忌。

这就是Dean需要的全部邀请了，他猛地起身，跪了起来。他伸手拉Cas，直到他和Dean一起，面对面地跪在床上。Dean抬起右手搂过Cas的后脑勺，把他拉进又一个热情而懒散的吻。另一只手沿着Cas的身侧，拇指按着他锋利的髋骨，使得Cas对着 Dean 的嘴呻吟。Dean不确定自己是不是 ** _真的_** 着火了，他能感觉到他们身体之间的电流。他的情绪几近失控，愉悦到想要流泪，这一刻终于到来了，他的心脏几乎为此疼痛。

他们的勃起压在一起时，Dean 和Cas贴着彼此喘气。Dean试探性地朝下伸出手，Cas贴着他的嘴唇点点头，眼中闪烁着爱意和泪水。Dean的手第一次碰到Cas坚硬的长度时，天使低下头，发出一声长长的呻吟。他的勃起顶端渗出前夜，润滑了Dean手指的动作。Dean身体前倾，在Castiel的喉结印下一个火热的吻，手继续上下动作。

Dean的四肢都在颤抖，因为他自己的欲望，以及他感觉到的Cas的欲望，几乎满溢出来。突然，Dean几乎中断了一下呼吸，Castiel把他推倒在床上，推开他的手，用自己强有力的手拢住Dean和他自己的勃起。汗水和前液在他的掌心混在一起，形成了一个光滑又紧密的通道，Dean可以操进去。

Dean和Castiel发出的声音是一种美妙的和声，伴随着不稳的呼吸、大口的喘气和轻声的“我爱你”。

“ **_Cas！操！_** 这太多了，我感觉……”

“我知道，Dean， ** _ol monons_** * _，_ 我知道。”

（* ol monons：以诺语，My Heart）

Dean能感觉到他要来了，热度在朝他逼近。他甚至觉得那热度会从他的手指和脚趾中爆发。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，最终他终于高潮了，他大口喘着气，无比激烈又突然。

**_“啊，啊，啊，Cas! ”_ **

Castiel闷哼一声:，“闭上眼睛，Dean，闭上—— ** _啊啊啊！_** ”

Dean感觉到Cas释放的热量笼罩着他还在微微轻颤的身体，就算他想睁开眼睛也做不到。他躺在那能感觉到有光，感觉像是一场雷暴，你在闪电的那一刹那眨了一下眼。空气里蔓延着纯粹的静电，他的四肢都在发麻。Dean隐隐感觉到Cas倒在了他的身上，他只能做到伸出一只手放在天使的后背上。

“我靠。”Dean终于开口了，Cas贴着他的脖子哼了一声。

“真有文采。”

“闭嘴吧你，嘿，有没有可能，Sammy和我妈什么都没听到？”

“我们可以做做梦，不过那些坏了的灯具可能会让他们很不高兴。”

Dean懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，Cas对着他咧嘴笑着，他那张帅气的胡渣脸上有一种调皮的表情。“没什么是我不能修好的，只要我……”Castiel挥了一下手。

“哇哦，那挺方便的。或许你可以……”Dean示意了一下他们小腹上冷却下来的一团混乱。

“当然，Dean。”

他们现在干干净净地交缠在一起，Dean用手梳理着Cas的头发，“我爱你，”他低声说。

“我也爱你，”Castiel轻声回答，Dean笑了。他知道现在Cas再感受他的情绪时，不会再有绝望了。现在只有爱和希望。


End file.
